I Love You, a Prince of Tennis fanfic
by thecellocaseofdoom
Summary: Okay, so this is just basically a NiouXOC oneshot with a sequel. The sequel is loads better than this one, but please read it anyway, so that you'll understand. OC name is Sanada Rei. Please don't forget to review!


**Hey you guys! Okay, so this is basically just a NiouXOC oneshot WITH A SEQUEL. :) The plot for this just kind of…exploded out of nowhere. Hope enjoy reading, minna! Shout out to Kaz because I feel like it!  
**

**I love you all!**

**

* * *

  
**

I knew it was only a matter of time before I would go crazy and start dancing around naked and wearing only my shoes.

Every time I see him, that infuriatingly sexy smirk of his, his thick silver hair and those cool green eyes, my heart goes about yelling the most stupid things.

I've had a crush on Niou Masaharu for over a year.

But why would he ever pay attention to me?

I'm just Sanada Rei, Genichirou's cousin and volleyball addict. True, I'm prettier than most girls, but Niou never seems to treat me more than a confidante, a friend. Chums.

How I hate that word.

Every time I see him with a new girl, I feel my heart is officially replaced with a shiny, shiny, copper pan. Strong outside, empty inside. I try to act strong, but the tears fall when I'm alone.

How more obvious can I get? Everyone in the team knows of my little crush on the infamous Trickster of Rikkai. Except for lo and behold, the infamous Trickster of Rikkai himself, the stupid nut.

I have to be honest, I guess. I love him. I love Niou. And he doesn't, will never, love me back.

I love him so much, but that feeling has to be bottled inside of me, and it hurts. It hurts that he doesn't feel anything for me. It hurts that I'm only like a little sister to him. Nothing more.

Love is like poison. If you don't spit it out, little by little, you die.

_Little by little…you die._

Why don't you just shoot me with a shotgun and get it over with?!

"Hey…um…Niou? Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked shyly, sidling into the Rikkai Clubroom. Marui raised his eyebrows at me and gave me a 'go for it' sign.

"Sure thing Rei baby," Niou grinned, grabbing his towel as we headed outside.

Okay. Here goes.

"Okay. Niou-"

"Have you gotten yourself a boyfriend yet?"

"What?! No! Now, back to what I was saying-"

"When will you get one?"

"WHEN I'M 82! NOW STOP INTERRUPTING!"

"Aw, come on, babe, I was only asking."

Right. Breath In. Breath Out. Hit him with pot.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath then steeled myself.

"Niou…I love you."

I clutched the microphone as if it was a life saver. Singing was the only way now. Tears slid out of my eyes as my voice rose, pure and clear.

And true.

'_Maybe it's wrong to say please love me too_

'_Cause I know you'll never do… _

_Somebody else is waiting there inside for you….'_

Niou was whistling a happy tune as he crossed the driveway in a few strides, pausing only to knock twice on the mahogany door in front of him.

"_Niou…I love you."_

"…_I'm sorry. I have a girlfriend. Rei-- Rei! Rei come back! Rei!" _

"Hey, Mei, baby." He got up to kiss the cheek of the blonde haired girl in front of him but she only pushed him back.

"Masaharu," Mei sucked in a deep breath. "We're over."

Niou walked home with a smile on his face that night.

_I love you too, Rei._

"REI! Oh, Rei baby! Where are you?! Rei, honey!" Niou shouted, combing the tennis courts with his green orbs. There was no Rei in sight.

"Hey, Marui. Where's Rei?" Niou walked over to the redhead.

"She's gone." Marui said simply, with a dead look on his face.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She moved back to America."

There was silence.

"Well that settles it. Come on Yagyuu! We're going to America,"

"…Excuse me?"

* * *

**Poor Yagyuu. XD Anyways, please stay tuned for the sequel which is titled 'I love you too' and will be shot in America. See you guys and hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated and critics will be honored and but still somewhat slightly ignored. **

**Please don't hesitate to tell me if you think my story;**

**a.) Needs more improvement (In which I shall honor you for pointing out any part of my fic that needs polishing)**

**b.)Is a load of butt crack (In which I will call you extremely bad names and then stain the innocence of your name)  
**

**c.)Is totally awesome and you would like to read the sequel (In which I shall give you COOKIES!) **

**-The sequel is already done, and I'm just waiting for reviews. ^_^  
**

_**~Miyu **_


End file.
